


Mycroft Matriotism Icons Set 3

by Sheneya



Series: Mycroft Matriotism Icons [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set three</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Matriotism Icons Set 3

**Author's Note:**

> Matriotism means love for country or other institution when regarded as a mother, Considering Sherlock Says Mycroft practically is the British government, I thought it fit.
> 
> I found some new editing sites, so Mycroft's been getting some fancy stuff, some works, some sort of works

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  | 


End file.
